Candles and Kisses
by QueenKenzo
Summary: When it's finally time for Charlotte to go on her first date, it's nothing like she expected. But maybe it's better than she hoped for.
1. Happy Birthday

Charlotte woke up with a smile on her face. It was her birthday!!! She hopped out of her bed in excitement, and ran to the bathroom. After she showered, she did her hair and makeup. She picked the perfect outfit for what she hoped to be the perfect day. When she stepped out of the bathroom, she suprisingly found that she still had plenty of time left until she had to leave for school. Her nose picked up the sweet smell of pancakes and she ran downstairs. She smiled when she saw the sight of her parents sitting at the table.

Seeing she still had time to spare, Charlotte decided to walk to school. I'm her way to the highschool, she had time to think. Although Henry had plenty of girlfriends through the years, Charlotte had never been allowed the experience. Her parents were strict, and they had made a rule that she couldn't date until her 16th birthday. Now that day was finally here. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Henry's car pull up to the school. He had recieved the car on his 16th birthday, and he drove it everywhere. She smiled and waved at him when he stepped out into the open. The sunlight hit Henrys skin perfectly, and Charlotte couldn't help her heart nearly pounding out of her chest. She ran up to him and through her arms around him.

"Happy birthday Char," Henry whispered into her ear. Charlotte could've passed out in his arms of it weren't for the fact that right at that moment, Jasper ran up to both of them.

"Happy Birthday Charlotte! " Jasper exclaimed.

Before she knew it, Charlotte's day was almost over. Her last class seemed to last forever, but finally it ended. Charlotte rushed to her locker and opened it. To get surprise, there was a single red rose on the bottom of her locker with a note attached to it. The note read

Dear Charlotte,

Meet me at the Man-Cave as soon as you can.

Ps. Happy Birthday, Char

Your best friend,

Henry Hart

Charlotte smiled and started the walk towards Junk 'n Stuff. Within 15 minutes, she arrived. She took the elevator down to the Man-Cave. When she got there, she was surprised to see Henry standing there in his Kid Danger outfit.

"What is all this," she whispered.

"I was hoping Kid Danger would have a better chance at this then Henry would" he said, " Charlotte Bolton, will you go out with me"

Thanks for reading this. Read and Review. Love you all


	2. Rejected

Last time: "I was hoping Kid Danger would have a better chance at this then Henry would" he said, " Charlotte Bolton, will you go out with me"

A minute later Charlotte answered, "No"

"Well I guess I'll be leaving then," Henry said with a sigh.

Charlotte grabbed Henry by the arm, stopping him from leaving. "I didn't say no because I don't like you Henry" She pulled off his Kid Danger mask. " I wanted Henry to ask me, not Kid Danger"

Henry looked into her eyes and said, "Well then Char, this is coming from Henry. Will you go out with me?"

"Yes!" Charlotte exclaimed, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. It wasn't until they were interupted by Ray walking in that they pulled apart from eachother.

"What's going on here?" Ray asked in surprise, not expecting Henry and Charlotte to be there until later.

"Henry asked me to go out with him" Charlotte answered. Ray noticed the slight blush on the two teens faces, and it all made sense to him. For weeks, he'd noticed the looks they'd given eachother. He noticed the way Charlotte hugged Henry everytime they got back from a mission. He noticed everything, but until now, he didn't quite understand.

"Well then, I guess you guys can both have the night off to go out" Ray told them.

"That sounds amazing" Charlotte exclaimed," Thanks Ray!"

"Don't you want to spend your birthday with your parents?" Henry asked.

"My parents already said if someone asked me out, I could go tonight. The rest of my family is coming tomorrow to celebrate. So we should be good. See you at 7:00?"

Henry only had time to nod before Charlotte ran out the door. Probably to go get ready for their date.


	3. Not What She Expected

Charlotte looked at herself one last time before she stepped out the door. She had never been the type to dress up just to impress people, but at this time, Charlotte felt like a princess.

Charlottle ran down the stairs to find her mom sitting on the couch. When her mom noticed that she was there, she began to cry. Charlottle tried not to laugh at how sappy her mom was. She gave a soft smile and twirled. Another tear fell down her mom's cheek. The door rang and Charlotte ran to answer it. When she opened the door, Henry looked panicked. Upon noticing that Mr. Bolton was not in the room, he called down. Charlotte's father was in fact working late and couldn't be there. Charlotte welcomed him in, fullyknowing her mother would want to talk to him. Henry came in and sat next to her mother. The conversation started with date etiquette, but then turned to school and then to family. Finally, Charlotte notices it was almost 8. She gently pulled his arm and showed him the time. She would have willingly stayed there talking for hours and knew Henry would have as well, but she also knew they had to leave of they wanted to make it to the restaurant. They both got up from the couch and said goodbye to her mother. After they walked though the door , Henry pulled her into a tight hug

" I'm sorry I didn't say it before, but you look gorgeous Char," he whispered softly in her ear.

They didn't even get to order before Ray called them. He apologized for interrupting, but said he needed Henry to come back to the ManCave. Over the years, the villains had become more extreme, and they had been chasing this one for 3 months. He had guns for hands and would shoot anyone, citizen or superhero, who got close to him. As soon as Henry hung up he squeezed Charlottes hand

"I'm sorry. I really hoped something like this wouldn't happen"

Charlotte smiled softly. This boy really would be the death of her.

They left the restaurant quickly, apologizing to the waiter who had come to take their orders.

Ray was freaking out by the time they got there.

"Three dead and one injured since I called you!" Ray yelled, " I know you two were probably making out in some alley, but you couldn't have hurried a bit more?"

Charlotte blushed, but didn't bother to correct Ray. This was a serious matter, and they didn't have time to chat. She watched quietly as they both suited up. They left quickly, and then it was a matter of waiting for them to return. Charlotte sat on the couch and impatiently tapped her leg. She knew Henry got hurt all the time, but this was a life or death situation.

After 5 hours, Charlotte's phone rang. She nervously put the phone to her ear

"Hello Ray, what's up?"

After what seemed like an eternity, he spoke "We got him" Charlotte breathed out a sigh of relief. Ray spike again " Listen kid, the thing is, Henry was shot"

Charlotte fell to the ground as the news hit her. She sobbed loudly and although she knew Ray could hear her over the phone, he didn't have the heart to say anything. Finally, Charlotte stood up. She took a deep breath in and waited for Ray to say anything else. After a few minutes he did,

" He's going to be ok. He is going to need to be in the hospital for a few weeks, but after that he should be fine. He's just getting out of surgery now, and he's asking for you."

And so life went on. Of course Henry's parents were shocked and confused at why their little boy had been shot, but as far as they were concerned, their son was just another innocent bystander, wrongly shot. No one bothered to tell them that none of the witnesses had even seen their son there.

There it is!!!! I hope you like it! Enjoy this chapter and look out for the Final Chapter.


	4. Better Than She Hoped

Ok guys this is it!!! The last chapter!! I'm so grateful for the continual love and support I get from you guys!! I love you all. I hope that you all have enjoyed this fanfic and I hope it's fine something for you in your life. Please comment down below what you though about this story and what you would like to see me do next.

It had been 2 weeks since Henry got out of the hospital. Neither one of them had brought up the date for fear that the other wouldn't want to go on another one. Until that night neither one of them was expecting

Charlotte banged her head against the table. Wiping her nose against her sleeve, she groaned. She was most defiantly sick. She turned her focus to the open math book in front of her, and tried to ignore the pounding headache she had. She glanced at her phone. 3 missed calls from Henry. She chose to ignore them because she knew he would try to tell her to get some sleep. It was 2 o'clock in the morning, and she had school tomorrow. But Charlotte knew she had to finish before she went to sleep. Charlotte stared at the problem, trying to understand it. She was usually good at math, but usually she wasn't trying to work this late. Charlotte sneezed loudly. She glanced at her phone again, deciding she would give Henry a call. Before she could, she heard a quiet tapping on her window. She smiled when she saw Henry standing there holding a picnic basket. He would forever be her night in shining armor, even if now he was just wearing sweats and a t-shirt. She slowly got up and opened her window to let him in. Without saying anything, Henry opened the basket and pulled out the contents. Inside there was a pizza from her favorite pizza place and some chocolate cake, which Henry knew she loved. He pulled her into a tight hug and she melted into his embrace.

"You're pushing yourself too hard Char. You're taking a break now" he whispered.

She just nodded. As they ate, they just talked and laughed. Charlotte let herself forget everything. Her cold, her homework, her tiredness. Everything was forgotten. When they got to dessert, Henry looked at her nervously.

" Is the cake ok? I know how much you love chocolate cake, so I tried to make it for you. I'm not sure how it is though"

Charlotte moaned softly as she took a bite of cake "Mhmmhm Henry this is amazing. I could just kiss you!!" When she realized what she said, Charlotte just blushed and looked down.

Henry smirked " Well why don't you?"

Charlotte just stood there in shock. Before she could say anything, he gently leaned in and kissed her. Charlotte smiled into the kiss. This was pure bliss. The kiss ended too soon in her opinion.

All night, they talked, cuddled and kissed. They were stull talking when the sun began to to rise.

And yes, they both fell asleep during several of their classes that day. And Henry did catch Charlotte's cold. Charlotte did get yelled at for not finishing her homework. But it was all worth it. After all,Being in love doesn't magically make all your problems disapear. It just makes them seem less relevant.

In the end, it wasn't what Charlotte expected. It wasn't a fairytale date. She wasn't in a fancy dress and makeup. He wasn't in a suit. They both looked like crap. She was sick. They both were tired. It wasn't dinner at a fancy restaurant. It was simply them eating pizza in her bedroom. When you're in love, you don't need everything to be perfect or fancy. You just need it to mean something. So no, it wasn't what she expected. But it was better than she had hoped for.

Thanks so much for taking your time to read this. You have no idea how much this means to me. Please review. Every review makes my day so much better. Please check out my other stories. Enjoy!!!


End file.
